Let It Snow
by Gay Jesus Probably
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan on a mountain during a snowstorm. What could possibly go wrong? Will the two be able to avoid disaster? Of course they won't, it's them. One shot, T for swearing, and for Obi-Wan being Obi-Done.


**AN: Hey look guys, I can write Star Wars fanfiction that doesn't feature OC's! I'm a champion!**

 **Based off of a prompt, which I will reveal at the end as to not spoil the beauty and emotions of this scene. All you need to know right now is that Anakin's around 17-ish here, and this mission is very much an unimportant one. Like, 'some ambassadors are about to flip their shit over a minor issue and cause a minor war you're in the area so go make them calm the fuck down please'. That's it that's the premise. Trust me, you're not gonna get invested enough to care.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Let It Snow

"… _And I found the stolen jewels, they had been stashed in a cabin up near the mountain top. On that note, since when did our lives become a really bad holo? Because that's like every cliché action holo ever right there."_

"Anakin, please try to focus."

" _Right, right. Dunno how long it's going to take me to get back to the lodge, looks like the storms picking up, and snowy mountains isn't exactly my terrain. And on that note, how come you couldn't go track down the stolen object of the week? You've spent the whole time in a warm lodge at the base of the mountain, while I've been off wading through ten billion tons of white bullshit-"_

"Padawan, you know just as well as I do that I have been completely occupied with preventing the ambassadors from tearing each other apart. Honestly, I'd rather be in your place-"

" _Well shit master, why didn't you say that earlier! I will happily hang out in the nice heated building and let you handle the arctic FUCKFEST out here-"_

"That's not going to happen. Because I've spoken to you for longer than five minutes in my life, and therefor know that you should not be trusted with diplomacy."

"… _Says the man with a mullet."_

"See you when you get here Anakin." Obi-Wan said firmly, ending the comm call. He then squeezed his eyes shut, and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to ward off a headache. It was a gesture he had to perform often after speaking with his apprentice.

After a moment of deep breathes, and reminding himself that yes, he did love his padawan, Obi-Wan straightened up again, diplomatic mask falling back into place.

It was time to rejoin the ambassadors, and report the good news.

And deal with the inevitable bitching and moaning that resulted.

Truly, the Jedi suffer greatly for the good of the Republic.

* * *

Half an hour later, Obi-Wan was mediating the inevitable bitchfest that had erupted from him passing on the news that the stolen gems of one of the ambassadors had been found. Somehow, he was both resisting the urge to start knocking heads together, and holding back the desire to ask why the _hell_ the ambassador responsible had brought their priceless family heirlooms on a goddamn diplomatic trip.

And people wondered why Obi-Wan couldn't stand politicians.

He was counting down the minutes to the end of the mission and planning how many shots he would need to handle it when the rumbling started.

Two ambassadors screamed in fear. Obi-Wan ignored them, instead rushing over to one of the windows, a massive one overlooking the scenic mountain.

Sure enough, Anakin's borrowed hoverbike was speeding through the night, barrelling down the mountainside with Anakin presumably aboard. Naturally, the bike was being closely followed by a massive avalanche. Said avalanche seemed to be gaining.

"Fucking- of course." Obi-Wan hissed under his breath, mentally raising the number of shots he would need. At the same time, he raised his arms, calling on the Force in an attempt to slow the avalanche, which was coming towards the lodge at alarming speed. And if it could not kill his padawan, that would also be preferable.

Unfortunately, the Force seemed to only have time to handle one of Obi-Wan's requests that day. The avalanche caught up to Anakin, teenager and bike vanishing under the snow. Said snow, thanks in part to Obi-Wan's involvement, stopped just shy of the lodge.

There was a long silence, as the ambassadors attempted to process what had just happened, and Obi-Wan got his breath back.

"My padawan is under that. I need rescue gear. Now." Obi-Wan snapped, turning to a pale faced member of the lodge staff.

"Y-yes, right away master Jedi!"

"And leave the locating equipment, the Force will be more than sufficient for that!"

* * *

Come dawn, Obi-Wan's one man search and rescue party was going well.

Anakin was unpleasant enough in normal winter circumstances. Buried underneath several feet of snow, he was bound to be fucking insufferable.

Fortunately, this meant Anakin was practically a homing beacon in the Force, and his exact location didn't take long to find. All it meant was following the waves of concentrated bitchiness until he reached the source, and then digging down through the snow. And judging by his Force signature, Anakin was in no immediate danger, and would probably be recovered just fine.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan's digging uncovered dark hair. Some quick, frantic scrambling, and one Anakin Skywalker was lifted out from under the snow, squinting in the sunlight, and looking cold and miserable.

Obi-Wan's previous exasperation melted away somewhat, replaced with worry and pity over his admittedly pathetic looking apprentice.

"Anakin, are you alright?" He asked, abandoning a glove to press a hand against the boys frozen cheek.

The padawan fixed Obi-Wan with a tired gaze, and a small, relieved smile.

"You came for me…"

"Of course I did padawan. I'd never abandon you-"

"I thought there was _snow_ way out of that mess."

Obi-Wan dropped Anakin back in the hole.

It was a reflexive action, and done before Obi-Wan was completely aware of what had happened. Once his brain had time to process the pun, however, he proceeded with the only possibly course of action.

Namely, shoveling snow back on top of Anakin, who was loudly protesting, despite the laughter in his voice.

"Aw, master come on, it wasn't that bad. I thought the pun was pretty _ice_ myself!"

"SHAME HOLE. YOU'RE GOING IN THE SHAME HOLE AND YOU WILL THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE."

"You're so _cold hearted_."

"After we get out of here, just for that, I'm trading you to the Sith for five credits and a bottle of Corellian brandy. Because damn it, I've earned it."

* * *

 **AN: The prompt: Person A digging Person B out of the snow after an avalanche. Person B proceeds to deliver a bad pun as soon as they emerge, upon which Person A starts piling the snow back on them.**

 **I figured that is absolutely what Anakin would do. He was planning it the entire time he was in the snow. Obi-Wan's reaction was everything he dreamed and more.**


End file.
